


Why Mike Schmidt Quit

by five_nights_in_my_house



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/pseuds/five_nights_in_my_house
Summary: Mike decides to take up the job of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but decides that the first night is too much to handle with a killer fox after him.Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction Upload/Update Schedule: Every Tuesday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Upload Schedule:  
> \-------------------  
> Monday: Life is Strange  
> Tuesday: Five Nights at Freddy's  
> Wednesday:  
> Thursday:  
> Friday:  
> Saturday:  
> Sunday:

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," chuckled Freddy Fazbear as he stood by the door.

Mike Schmidt, the night guard, could not see him, but he knew Freddy was ready to jump in and attack.

Mike, knowing what to do, immediately hitting the big, red, obvious button under the name of "Door."

The door hit the ground with a loud thud, waking Foxy the Pirate Fox.

Freddy Fazbear lost that round, returning to the stage in shame. He was so close to getting in!

"Thank God I'm safe from that robot! I never want to see another one of those things after I get my paycheck!" Mike sighed.

Mike picked up the tablet he was given to make sure no one broke in or whatever. "Camera 1B looks good, along with 5, 7, 3, 6, and- uh oh...looks like we have a curious fox in 1C."

Mike set the tablet onto the desk in front of him and exhaled. "Foxy, please stay in your Cove. This is the first night being the night guard here and you're already stressing me out!"

As Mike scolded Foxy, he noticed another fox in the Cove with him. Not realizing it was his younger brother, he yelled, "Oh, Foxy, I see you have a nice girlfriend with you, huh?"

Foxy's eyes turned black, his pupils were white. "Aye, matey! I suggest that ye ain't be talkin' to me brother like that! If ye continue, ye shall walk the plank!"

"Calm ye seas!" whispered Mangle, Foxy's brother. "He be only jokin', for he ain't no smarter than a rock!"

"Well, Foxy, your brother looks gay!" yelled Mike from his office.

"You done fucked up, booiiii!" yelled Bonnie from on stage.

Foxy sprinted down the hallway, momentum building up.

Mike slammed the door shut, much too late. Foxy grabbed the bottom of the door and hoisted it up.

"Aye, ye be messin' with the wrong Cap'n! Now fer doing that, sailor, ye be w-w-w-w-walkin' the plank!" Foxy glitched.

"Ding dong, ding dong! Yaaaayyy!" went the clock on Mike's desk. It was dawn.

"Bye, bitch!" Mike exclaimed, causing Foxy to roam back to his Cove.

"I'll be seein' ye tomorrow, huh?" queried Foxy.

Mike threw Foxy to the ground, causing his rusty body to break. "Hell no, I ain't seeing you pieces of trash ever again!"

With that, Mike left. He was done with Freddy Fazbear's pizza for a while.

"I quit!" yelled Mike.


End file.
